Just Let Go
by Kawaii-Ito-san
Summary: ah! well lets say Ryuya decided to tell on makoto instead of keeping their secret. They plan in an instant to pull off plan B. A series of unfortunate events occur on their way to an inceprible life. Updated!
1. Run Away!

Ah! I hope you enjoy! By the way Disclaimer I do not own this story! W Juliet is owned by Viz and Emura!

* * *

Run Away

My brother Ryuya threw me in my room as I screamed and yelled and ordered me to stay. Makoto was to be taken away from my reach. My night mare from our lovely vacation that was later destroyed for my life being saved. Ripped apart. We were so close. So close to graduation. He is to leave in two days to go back to his family. We had to do something and fast. 'Oh! Plan B! But how? Ah!' I locked my door and grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes, tooth brush, and such in my bag. I pulled out my savings from under my bed and stuck it in my pocket. I must have had 40,000 yen there (400 dollars – I took Japanese for two years hehe, any way back to the story-). I had gotten a new pair of shoes for Christmas. They were still in their box, in my closet and I put them on and snuck out my window. I went to Mako's place. I knocked on the door. He opened it and looked shocked to see me.

"Ito-san? Wh… what are you doing here?"

"I will not let it end like this. Pack up your stuff we haven't got much time. We are leaving!"

"Eh?"

"I don't want to lose you…. I can't," Tears formed and rush out my eyes.

He hugged me and nodded, "Give me a second and we will go."

He gathered his things and we left to go to the gas station. We were almost there. It was in plain sight. I saw a car rush towards us. It was Yuto's car. He cut us off. "Ito and Makoto san get in. What do you two think your doing!?"

I frowned, "No Yuto."

He was shocked.

"I found someone for me, that makes me feel like a real woman. And alive, I won't let it end. Not now. Never!" I glared at him as tears ran down my face.

Yuto smirked, "Ok. Hurry. Bring photos." He winked and drove off. He could tell what we were about to do.

We made our way to the station and got our tickets to go to Tokyo. We sat in the travel car. Makoto called his sister Sakura and let her know we were headed her way. She said that she would meet us at the station. It looked as though we were in the clear. We went to our travel car and in out little sect. I stepped out so I could use the bathroom. I walked down the hall and bumped into someone. I turned and apologized. I looked at their face…. "**_OH MY GOD_**!"

* * *

well thats all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Keep me updated on what you think! Be honest too! Heh!!!! Everyone stay healthy! xoxoxox . 


	2. An all too Familiar face

Heh! Well here it is !!!!!!! I am back!!! Mwahahaha!!!!

* * *

Ch. 2 An All Too Familiar Face

A face. An all too familiar face from the past. Many I have seen come and go. Yet, this one was unforgettable. Green eyes and black hair, such a familiar face. One I haven't seen in years but…

"YOU!!!! But you!!! How? Uh.. What the hell!!!???"

The green eyed boy smirked, " Too many years."

"But you were… how are you? I am so confused… I…" He hit me on my back and all went black.

_-flash back-_

_A boy with a bleeding mouth smiling at me. He held my hand. Blood blanketed the floor and walls. Tears rushing from my brown eyes. He breathed his last words… "I will always be with you. You're my love and I will be back for you…" A minute later I stood weeping at his funeral…._

_-end flash back-_

My eyes opened slowly and I tried to move, but my body is bound. My mouth taped shut. I wound up rolling over on the floor, landing on my back. It hurt badly. I was soon picked up and placed on a bed. A deep voice said, "If you keep quiet I may take the tape off…" I looked up and saw that same boy. My eyes widened. 'Why the hell?' I thought. He removed the tape from my mouth. He smiled at me. "No you can't be. You were dead. How can you be alive?"

"Nice to see you again, love." He kissed my for head.

"Don't kiss me!!!"

"Why not? You're the love of my life. Forever and ever."

"No I am not! That ended when you died or supposedly died."

"It will never end, my love."

"It is over. I love someone else."

"Not possible."

"It's true."

"And what might be his name?"

"Makoto Narita."

"Funny. You made that up."

"No I didn't!"

"Enough of your nonsense! Time for bed love!"

"Wha…" He stabbed me with a needle. I suddenly became woozy and all went black.

* * *

hmmm what will happen next. What is Makoto thinking? Has he noticed she is gone. Who is this psycho path? What is going through her brother's heads? Well leave me reviews and I will write more. Saiyunora!!!!! Domo Arigato!!!! mucho love all!!!! xoxoxoxo!!!

- 3 Kawaii- Ito- san!


End file.
